colorful_ghoulsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow World
Rainbow World is a location and ruled by Rainy Bow. It has many countries such as Cloudtopia, New Rainbow City, Skylands, Briar's Wind and many more. History Past Rainy Bow was a 12-year-old girl who lives with her mother and father in the Rainbow World. But later on, Rainy's family showed up that the Sunset Ghouls had their first Rainbow Key, a rainbow-colored crystal key to unlock the Rainbow Crystal Door. But the problem is, Princess Sadie Sinistar wants it. When you unlock the rainbow door, you will get the rainbow crystal. Rainbow Queen was already wearing it after going through the door. Rainbow Queen was throwing a rainbow-themed party with her family. When the sun was going down, Shadowette crashes the party and everyone trembled in fear. She gets everyone in one room and turned the party-goers into stone and they will never enter the castle again. And then, She took Rainbow Queen out of there and locked her inside the Rainbow Crystal Door and locks it with her Rainbow Key. It is implied that Rainbow Queen will never get the necklace. Shadowette killed Sadie's parents with her original power, Shadow Spark and Sadie cried in sadness. Shadowette transformed the Sunset Ghouls into the Shadow Ghouls. They used lighting to destroy the kingdom and killed Rainy's parents. Rainy and Sadie found themselves in Grayworld. Times grew and grew where nobody was there. Present Sadie was in trouble by Shadowette, who seeks revenge for Rainy's parents' death. As Rainy ruled this kingdom, the Shadow Ghouls was destroyed by Sadie and Rainy herself with Rainbow Blast. Shadowette was mad then turns to the Storm Ghouls to "scare" Sadie and Rainy away. And the problem is, Shadowette killed Sadie and Rainy's parents when they are young. As Rainy chased the Storm Ghouls to get the key to unlock Rainbow Queen out, she needs Sadie to save the castle. She tried to tell them to get the key but it's too late. Rainy was turned into a stone statue by the Storm Ghouls. Meanwhile, Sadie ruled the Rainbow Castle and they wanted her to invite for her first party in the castle. Rainbow Queen's world became grayscale and got sucked inside the Grayworld where Shadowette lives. The wind blows away all of the colors of the rainbow. The Rainbow World was gone and Shadowette wants to get rid of the rainbow ghouls forever. But first, only the Rainbow Ghouls wanted to save Rainbow World. They wanted the key so they will never rest in peace forever. Iris Gem, a young girl who wanted her parents back. It's too late, Shadowette zapped her parents inside the crystal mirror. she entered the castle. Everyone will be living with Sadie. There will be wind blowing all of the colors. People begin to tremble in fear especially Iris. She was blown away on the window of Rainbow Castle to her horror. The Storm Ghouls teased Iris for wanting to get the colors back. Iris' parents will never rest in peace. She began to yell at Shadowette when the rainbow is gone. Meanwhile, Iris sticked out of her tongue at the Storm Ghouls and looked at the mirror. She wanted the key and threw it at Shadowette. As Iris will never rest in peace, she doesn't want to know about the rainbow. The rainbow was gone and the colors are grayscale. The Shadow Ghouls are back. They didn't want the key to unlock her parents out. Iris is already wearing a missing rainbow key necklace. Shadowette was already wearing it, too. She is about to stop the show...for good. Her parents are stuck inside so they will never enter the castle. She brought a door which turned out to be a portal from Rainbowland. Rainbow Year In the Rainbow Year, all of the colors were gone in Grayworld and the rainbow is demolished by Shadowette. While at Cloudtopia, a witch named Gail Krumm, who became queen at 21 years. With her magieblood twelve-year-old daughter, Magenta Krumm and her mortal husband, King Johnathan Krumm, she has only one pet in the family, a white alicorn with rainbow butterfly wings. Magenta has a pet cat, Alice. At the Rose-Cameron Household, Mildred Cameron, Alex's very good half-sister and the sister of Amanda, is obsessed with Little Mix and is also a Mixer (she likes Perrie Edwards). Magenta takes care of Alex'ss very own Pomeranian dog, Sarabeth. She was adopted by Mabel, her very own mother. Beginning of Rain 'N' Bow High Rain 'N' Bow High is first built by the people of Rainbow World. The principal, Salion Grife has a rainbow key necklace. She even wears it all the time. There is a new student, Iris Gem is living here. She showed that all of her friends turned out to be the students of Rain 'N' Bow High. The mysteries were about disappearing colors, missing keys and strange things are happening. Magenta joins the school and Priscilla became class president with Skylar Grant. Death of Shadowette The Storm Ghouls are thrown back to the original world by Iris, herself. Shadowette had lost her Rainbow Key. Sadie found that she took the key away from her and unlocked the Rainbow Crystal Door to get Rainbow Queen of out here. She wanted to turn the Shadow Ghouls back to normal as the Sunset Ghouls, defeat Shadowette and saved the world. She wears a Rainbow Crystal Necklace and turns Rainy back to normal. Rainy will never be a stone statue again. Grayworld are turning into various colors. It turns back to normal as Rainbow World. It was over until the colorless rainbow has found out that the colors keep appearing over it. Shadowette became Cassandra by herself. Iris, Magenta, Destiny, Alex, Amanda, Mildred and the rest of the inhabitants had all of the magic back! Trivia *In the alternate future (aka The Rainbow Year), all of the magic are drained out by Shadowette, who was very powerful than the others. *This location has a population of magiebloods, humans, ghosts, witches, kitsunes, shapshifters, time travelers, mermaids, fairies, pixies, wizards, nekohimes (cat/human hybrids), queens and princesses. Category:Locations